A Wish of Years
by animeninja00
Summary: RanmaKasumi match up. Due to wishs happening Ranma and Kasumi meet again for the first time. AU


A Wish of Years. Prologue   
  
A Wish of Years  
  
Prologue  
  
By Brian Ayotte  
  
This Fanfic takes place after Vol. 38 of the manga.  
  
Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and is being released in North America by Viz.  
  
Kasumi was not that happy. The Christmas party that she had planned had completely bombed. All of the guests started a huge fight over a number of things. Akane started a fight with both Ukyo and Shampoo. The dojo was now a huge mess and here she was cleaning it up with no help. She knew that Nabiki was busy at the insurance office trying to get money from them to help with the repairs to the house. She look over to the tree, she could not believe that it was so beautiful before. It was now leaning to its side and most of the decorations had fallen off. As she walk over and started to pick up the decorations that had fallen on the floor she felt something. The tree was trying to grope her. She hit a couple of time with her broom and as it fell over she heard "Well I think it is dead now" coming from the door. Kasumi eeped as she looked over too see Ranma standing in the dojo doorway.  
  
"Wow, what a mess. I am sorry of what happened last night," he offered apologetically, "I know that Akane blamed me for this mess but it not my fault. The tree was Kuno and Mousse." He grin his sheepish grin while saying that. "Ya, Nabiki just phoned. The workmen will be here on the 3rd to fix the kitchen. That was the best that she could do. I will ask my Mom if she has a problem with you staying at our place until the work is done. It is the least that I can do for you letting me and Oyaji stay here. I know our place is not that big but Mom will have no problem with you staying there."  
  
Kasumi thought for a couple of seconds and said "Sure Ranma-kun. I think we would all like that."  
  
Ranma smiled at that and said "Great, I will phone my Mom now and get her ready to expect guests."  
  
Kasumi went back to cleaning the dojo thinking 'Well at least Ranma helped a little bit. I lot more then her sister was doing. I can understand why Nabiki is not here as she is studying for her tests. I hope she gets the school that she wants.' After a couple of minutes she was able to get most of the tree off the floor.  
  
"Did you want a hand" came from the door of the dojo.  
  
"Sure Ranma-kun, if your not doing anything right now" Kasumi replied.  
  
"No problem. I will to help out." He grabbed the full tree and carried out of the dojo. "Well, that will help some. I still can't believe that Mousse thought that this was me. To bad this year was not like last year. Now that was a fun party."  
  
"Yes, it was Ranma-kun. I sort of wished that this year would be the same. At least the dojo is still intact. Not the same could be said for my kitchen"  
  
"I did not know that Akane was going to try and cook something. You would have thought that Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo would have tried to stop her."  
  
"It was my own fault. I had to leave and pick up some supplies and I left them in my kitchen. They were doing such a good job in the beginning. They all agreed not to fight in the kitchen if I let them cook. After I left, Akane came in and then the fights started."  
  
Ranma grabbed more of the decorations that were lying on the floor, and started to fill the garbage bag.  
  
"Well this floor really needs a good scrub. I will have to sand and scrub it in the New Year." Ranma commented.  
  
"No need to worry about that Ranma, I will do it."  
  
"That is alright Kasumi. If the dojo is going to belong to me once I marry Akane I should a least do some of the work to keep it looking good."  
  
Kasumi looked at the wood floor and say what Ranma was talking about. She tried to keep the dojo looking good but it was hard doing it herself. When her father had students, they used to keep the floor polished.  
  
Kasumi and Ranma keep cleaning up the dojo. During that time they chat about all the weirdness that has happened in the last couple of months.  
  
Kasumi thought to herself, 'Why could you not have been older, he is one of the few people that helps me around here. I know most of the time it is due to him being the one starting it up in the first place.'  
  
"Well it looks good now," said Ranma.  
  
"Your right."  
  
"Ranma, your mom is on the phone," Came from the dojo door. Nabiki was standing there looking tired.  
  
"Great, I can tell her to expect the Tendo family to be staying over for the next couple of weeks. I know pop will like that so he and Mr. Tendo can go back to cheating at Shoji again," he said as he ran out of the dojo.  
  
"Well Onesan, I guess that will help out a bit with the repair bill. I just wish that it was not Akane that did most of the damage to your kitchen so that way we could bill the other girls. All three of them said that they were just defending themselves, and when you have all three back up each other I tend to believe them," said Nabiki.  
  
"I still can't believe that Akane would do that much damage to my kitchen."  
  
"True. Do you mind if I stay here over here when you go to the Saotome's. I need some peace and quite for my studying."  
  
"If you really want to, but I want you to come over at least 3 times a week to make sure that you get good meals in you. As well I want you to come over for the New Year."  
  
"No problem, Onesan," replied Nabiki.  
  
"Knowing Saotome-san, make sure you bring a kimono when you come over on New Years."  
  
"Sure, do you think you will be wearing Mom's kimono that is in storage? I know that Akane is not big enough for it yet and it should be worn once in a while."  
  
"I think I will bring that over, I hope that it fits. If not I can make a couple of adjustments to it."  
  
Kasumi looked around the dojo and was amassed at how different it looked now. 'Ranma must have done more then I was expecting him to do,' she thought.  
  
"Well I have to start packing if we plan on leaving today."  
  
When they walked over to the house Kasumi was in deep thought. She was a bit worried that her sister would be home by herself over the holidays but her main thoughts were on a certain pig-tailed martial artist.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Nadoka was happy that her son had invited the Tendo family over for the holidays. Now that Ranma was living back at home he did not the same chances to stay with his fiancé. She heard that the Christmas party that was held at the Tendo dojo became a complete disaster.  
  
Well it was the manly thing to do by inviting over to her house. Ever since it got destroyed by her son's fiancé's and then rebuilt but that nice Kuno girl, she was able to get her son and husband living back at home. Once Genma started living at home one of the first things he did was get himself a job. That was right after she mentioned that a manly man makes sure that his wife is taken care of. He had no problem getting that job working at a security firm. She did make a couple of quick call to make sure that he got the job she wanted him to get.  
  
'Well, I will have to pull out the spare futon. It will be the girls in the spare room and Tendo in Ranma's room and Ranma can sleep in the living room,' she thought, 'I wonder what I should cook for diner.'  
  
A couple of hours later when the families were sitting around the dinner table enjoying the meal the Mrs. Saotome made, the conversation was quite. Ranma and Akane were sitting next to each other but they seen to be ignoring one and another. Nadoka noticed that, she knew that she would have to have a chat with Kasumi tonight to find out what was wrong. Who knows, she might just have to get the fathers out of the house and then let nature take its course. Of course that would be the best idea. Now to start the plan, it has to be not like how her husband and Tendo did it. She knew that what they had done had helped break apart the couple.  
  
After dinner Mrs. Saotome and Kasumi were in the kitchen doing the dishes when Mrs. Saotome asked her "What do you think the problem is with Ranma and Akane, Kasumi?"  
  
"I think that it stems from the Christmas party that I held a couple of nights ago. The party turned up to be a disaster. Akane is blaming Ranma for all that happened but she was the one who started most of it. She is waiting for him to apologize for the mess and he is doing the same thing. He does not believe that he did anything wrong and when he tried talking to her all she did was hit him."  
  
"Well that is no good. I will have to have a bit of a talk with them before this gets out of hand. After all they are to be married. If a couple do not talk to each other then only the worst can happen." A ringing phone interrupted her. She looked at her wet hands and asked, "Could you get that for me please Kasumi?"  
  
"Sure, no problem"  
  
Kasumi walked over to the phone just before Ranma got there. "Don't worry I got it" he said.  
  
"Hello. Saotome residence," he answered, "Yes she is here. I will get her for you," Ranma then placed down the phone and looked over to Kasumi "Would you please tell Akane that there is a call for her and if she is looking for me just tell her that I have gone out for a run."  
  
Ranma then walked away from the phone. It looked like he was heading for the door. Kasumi knew that her sister was in the living room and went over there.  
  
"Akane, someone is on the phone for you."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi. Did you see where that baka took off too?" she asked  
  
"I heard him say that he was going out for a run."  
  
Akane just nodded with that bit of info as she walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello, it is Akane. …. Hi Yuki. …. I am not doing much this holiday. …. I am just staying the holiday. …. Really? …. Cool, I will as my dad if will let me go. …. I will give you a call back in a bit."  
  
As Akane hung up the phone she started to get really happy about something.  
  
"What do need to ask father about, Akane?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"Yuki just invited me to join her and some friends at some hot springs. It seems that her mom has gotten a large room at a hot springs for the holidays. That means that I don't have to be around that baka anymore for the holidays.' Akane replied.  
  
Akane saw he father and Mr. Saotome playing shogi and went over to them.  
  
"Daddy, do you mind if I spend the holidays at a hot spring with some friends?" Akane asked.  
  
"Sure, I have no problem with you going. It would do both you and Ranma good to go to nice romantic spot like a hot springs." He replied.  
  
"No dad it will just be me. The hot spring that I am going to is for woman only. The pervert is only a girl half that time and if he did go all he would do is just try and peek on us girls."  
  
"That would not be a bad thing Akane-chan" came from the doorway. Nadoka was drying her hands as walked in to the conversation. "But this group of girls will be about your age right? It is manly to peak on girls that you know and are interested in but him going to the hot springs would not be manly, as he would have to stay as girl for most of the time. If you really want to go I have no problem with you going."  
  
Akane just looked at Mrs. Saotome and then said "Great, I will give Yuki a call right now."  
  
She ran over to the phone and quickly called Yuki with the good news.  
  
"Well that will make the house very quite for the New Year. I think that this will be good for the two of them. I think that with this little break they will get over that little squabble that they were having," said Genma "Once Akane gets back she will be nice and relaxed and then my son can ask her out on a date as she will have been so lonely over the holiday."  
  
"Then our two housed can finally be joined. Oh what great new." cried Soun.  
  
In her mind Kasumi was happy that Akane had such good friends but she remembered when she was 17 and one of her few friends invited her to a hot spring that summer. Her dad would not let her go, but here was Akane going off on her own. As well now she would have to spend the rest of the holidays with Ranma. Not that it was a bad thing but lately she was not sure of the feelings that she was getting when she looked at the boy, and that is what he was, just a boy. She wanted someone more mature, he was not mature for his age and a lot of times he just acted like a child. Well at least she had Mrs. Saotome to chat with over the holiday. It would be a holiday, she did not have to do all the housework, and of course she would help Mrs. Saotome around the place but that was that she wanted to do it not that she had to. 'Well the next week or two should be quite interesting' she thought.  
  
That night when Ranma got home and heard that Akane would not be around for the holidays because she was heading to a hot spring he made a quick comment that it would do her some good to got to the spa, she might not be such a tomboy, he did not get a chance to finish his statement before he got splashed and malleted by Akane. She stomped off to the bedroom and he headed to the bath.  
  
The next morning Akane got picked up by Yuki's mom and headed off to the hot springs. Everyone was up to see her off. After the quick farewells, Nadoka and Kasumi made breakfast.  
  
During breakfast Nadoka asked Kasumi what her plans were for the day and when she replied about looking at the size of her mom's kimono Nadoka replied that she new a great store that would have all the right accessories to help fix up the kimono if it needs it. Ranma was listening with disinterest. He was in a sense, bored. Akane had left for her trip and Ryoga had not been seen in days after the party. He needed to do something and he knew that the way his mom and Kasumi were talking that they would be out shopping all day. What was worse was that the shopping was for cloths. He had no problem doing that before. He would just change into a girl and then play along with the rest of the girls but he knew that his mom would not approve of him doing that anymore. After all that was not manly. He picked up a section of the paper to see what was happening around town today. Just a quick glance he was able to see that nothing was happening.  
  
'Well that is boring' he thought to himself. 'I was kinda hoping that something would be happening. Well I did promise Akari that I would make sure that Ryoga was at my place on New Years Eve so she could pick him up when she went to the shrine. I might as well start looking for him now.' "Mom, Kasumi. I am going to be out for a bit. If you see Ryoga, keep him here. I will see you for supper." At that he got up and left.  
  
"It is so nice of my son to help that poor Ryoga boy. If it was not for him I don't think he would ever get to school, and getting a good education is one of the things a true man should have." Nadoka exclaimed.   
  
'That must be why Ranma's marks have got up so much in the last couple of months' thought Kasumi, "Your right he is a very fine young man," she said.  
  
"Well now that breakfast is done lets do that shopping," said Nadoka.  
  
"Sure, no problem Aunt Nadoka"  
  
Kasumi helped Nadoka clean up the kitchen before they went out. Nadoka showed Kasumi all the different shops that were around their house. As they walked around Kasumi found that Nadoka was a very complex person. Nadoka liked talking with Kasumi; it was unfortunate that she was 3 years older then her son. It would not be manly for her son to marry an older girl. As they chatted Nadoka knew that she would have to arrange something for this girl. She knew a couple of woman whose sons could use a good girl like her to help them with life. She would be good bride and wife material.  
  
The rest of the day went by with out too many problems. Ranma still could not find Ryoga. He got hints that the lost boy was around thou. He over heard a couple of people talking about a boy looking for the Tendo dojo. He went there and to Nabiki if she saw Ryoga to hold him and then phone the Saotome home. He would then come by and pick him up. He debated going to Ukyou's place for lunch. If he did go she would start trying to get him to do something with her like a date. He just did not see her as a fiancée, she was a good friend but it was more Akane that he liked or did he? The last couple of months have been bad. Even thou he had moved home he still tried to visit every weekend. Some times she acted nice and other time she would just explode for no reason. She would accuse him of seeing Ukyou or Shampoo behind her back. Then she would cook something and insist that he eat it. His mom and Kasumi had been helping her in the kitchen but the stuff she made was just horrible. He was able to stomach it but he was sure that was due to his stomach and his taste buds were just building an immunity to her cooking. He also wished that she would listen to him. Well at least one of the Tendo sisters would listen to him. Kasumi was a great listener, he did not know about Nabiki, he could spill his heart to her and she would give good advice on her little sister. Ranma saw her as a big sister that you could bring almost any problem to. It was great when he was living at the Tendo house, as she would know all the right things for him to say or do. Not that it always worked out but at least she helped him out with now exterior motive, unlike Nabiki who would use the excuse to charge him for any advice that she gave.  
  
"Ranma!" he heard from behind him, which broke his train of thought. Turning around he saw his mom and Kasumi carrying some bags of things. "Where are you off to?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"Well I was just wondering around, seeing if I might find Ryoga." he replied.  
  
"Have you eaten lunch yet?" asked his mother.  
  
"Nope, not yet. I don't know where I should go for lunch."  
  
"Kasumi and I have already eaten and we were just about to head over to the market to pick something up for supper. If I give you a list could you please pick the items for me? I will home in about two hours and you doing this errand will help me out."  
  
"Sure no problem Mom." Ranma replied.  
  
"Well here is the list and some money. I will see you in about two hours." Nadoka said as she handed Ranma a list and some cash.  
  
Ranma looked over the list thinking to himself, 'Looks like we are having chicken for supper tonight. Well I should get on that right away." He took of to pick up the groceries that his mom wanted. If he looked back he would have seen Kasumi watching him go.  
  
That evening after supper Kasumi found Ranma in his room reading a textbook. After knocking at the door and coming in she asked, "What are your plans after the holidays, Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked sort of surprised at the question, 'Was there something planed?' he thought, "Other then studying for exams I have no real plans."  
  
"Great," replied Kasumi, "In the new year I have some ideas on renovating the dojo and your mom said to ask you for your help."  
  
"Sure no problem Kasumi."  
  
"So what are you studying?"  
  
"Just a bit of history. I have an exam when we get back from the holidays. Do you think you could help me with this? I know you just took this course 3 years ago. It may not be the same teacher but the material should be the same."  
  
"I have no problem helping you Ranma-kun. So what do need a hand with?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Well if could just quiz me a bit it would be a great help. Akane said that she would help me, but with her away I guess that will not be happening."  
  
Ranma expanded what sections that they were going to be on the exam and Kasumi started quizzing him on them. She was quite surprise at the quality of the answers that he gave. She did not know that he was that smart. He was not the 'dumb jock' that he acted like most of the time. Then it dawned on her, it was all just an act that he put on. After all, his father did not like anything to get in the way of The Art. If Genma found out that his son was as bright as this he would most likely use it against Ranma. Nadoka on the other hand did not want her son to be known as a 'dumb jock'. She must have made her feeling known. When Ranma was staying at their house he was able to pass all of his classes but they were just passes. Thinking about it, Akane was not the best student around but she was always able to out score him in all the tests. 'I wonder what his grades are like now that he is not in direct competition with Akane anymore.' Kasumi thought to herself.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi. That really helped me." Ranma said after they finished the material that he was studying.  
  
"Ranma I am just wondering. How are your grades in your new school?" asked Kasumi.  
  
"Well they are ok, I guess. It is not as difficult as Furiken. I am staying awake in class more but I think that is due to Mom not letting Pop attack me first thing in the morning and making sure that I get a full breakfast. As well I do not have to deal with the crazy teachers and principle. I think I am learning."  
  
"Well that is really good news. I was wondering if you invited anyone else to come over on New Years? I know that Ryoga and Akari will be over but did you invite Ukyo or Shampoo?"  
  
"Well when I talked to Ukyo she said that she would be out of town on New Years and I did not ask Shampoo. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just want to know how much to prepare for the dinner. I hope that there will not be a repeat of my Christmas party." Kasumi said.  
  
"Nope, there shouldn't be. Every one knows the rules about this house. They do not want to have to rebuild it again."  
  
"That is good to hear. I just wish that they would do the same around the dojo."  
  
"Well I know that none of the hot heads will be here so that usually diffuses things. I will have a chat with Nabiki as well. I know that she will not want to have to pay for any damage that come about. I would not be surprised if she does not even notice if a fight did break out. Do you really think she will make it into Toudai? (1)" Ranma asked.  
  
"I really hope that she does. She really wants it and when she gets her mind on something she will get it. Make sure that you do go get her for the big dinner that we are doing for New Years."  
  
"No Problem"  
  
The next couple of days went with out a problem. Ranma was able to find Ryoga on the 30th. After a small sparring match, Ranma-chan brought P-chan home. After turning themselves back to normal, Ryoga went to find Kasumi and apologize for what he did at her Christmas party. She accepted his apology and told him not to fight around the Tendo house anymore. Ryoga agreed he would not start any fights around the Tendo house. Kasumi accepted that as well.  
  
The next day Akari showed up and was so happy that Ryoga was able to make it. She brought over a couple of plates of goodies and she asked if she could help in the kitchen. Nadoka knowing her had no problem with her helping in the kitchen.  
  
Ranma and Ryoga chatted a bit about how things were going. Ever since the first failed wedding they had stopped being rivals and they had started become more like friends. Friends that like to beat the snot out of each other but still friends. Ranma helped Ryoga find his way to and from school and Ryoga was a good sparing partner. Ranma found that he was the only one that was a match for him that was not trying to kill him while they fought.  
  
As dinner was being cooked Ranma noticed Kasumi, Nabiki and Akari heading up stairs. A while later all of them came back down wearing kimonos. Ryoga just stared at Akari. When see saw him staring she blushed and turned away. Then Ranma saw Kasumi in her kimono, 'She's beautiful' he thought, 'but must remember that Akane in my fiancé, and she is 3 years older then me'  
  
Soun spoke up when he saw Kasumi in the kimono "You are looking more and more like your mother all the time." He then broke down crying over his wife. Genma brought out the sake and the two of then went off to drink.  
  
Nadoka, Kasumi, and Akari finished making a huge dinner for the families. Everyone sat around the table enjoying the good food and company that was there. Nadoka was able to get Nabiki to stop worrying about the exams and relax a little; she was able to do that for a bit but she acted like she wanted to get back to her studying.  
  
The night went on. The families chatted together for the rest of the evening. At about an hour before midnight Nadoka got everyone together for a photo before they headed off to the temple.   
  
When they got to the temple Kasumi had been doing a lot of thinking about her life the last year. Here she was almost 21 and all she doing was the housework for the family. All of her friends were mothers with children in school or the old ladies that were around the town. She could not even meet any male friends her age. Most of the people tried to avoid the dojo, and her family. The only people that were around were friends of Ranma and her little sister.  
  
'I just wish that Ranma was older, and that he was not engaged to my sister. What am I thinking? I should be happy for my sister. After all she will be the one who inherits the dojo. At least Nabiki will be able to go to university. I know it is her dream to go to Toudai.' Kasumi looked over at Nabiki. She was buying a charm from one of the stalls. 'Most likely for good marks. Well I should make wish.' Kasumi tossed in a couple of coins and wished. 'I wish that Ranma will be happy with his fiancé.' Then it hit her that the wish that she made was not for her self. 'Well it is a good wish and at least it will be for me sort of. I do not have to worry about the fights any more if Ranma would get along with his fiancé.' She looked over at Ranma who appeared in deep thought.  
  
'What should I wish for?' Ranma thought to himself. 'I could wish that I never did get my curse but why bother. I am man enough to live through it. I could wish that all my fiancé problems would go away but knowing me a full new bunch would just show up.' He felt someone looking at him. He looked over to see Kasumi looking at him smiling. 'It would have been nice if she was closer to my age. But that would too much to wish for.' Then it dawned on him 'I wish that Kasumi will find someone her age that she could fall love with. That way she will not be so lonely.' When he finished he felt happy about that and hope that this wish would come true.  
  
A funny thing about wishes at temples, you never know if they might come true.  
  
That day fates changed. Lives changed. Some were the same yet other were different but the world as you know is different.  
  
(1) Tokyo University  
  
June 3 2002 


End file.
